


bad decisions

by boos_pledis



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Choi Soobin-Centric, Confused Choi Yeonjun, Crushes, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Huening Kai Is Bad At Feelings, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, Light Angst, M/M, Rich Boys, Shy Huening Kai, Slight denial of feelings, Tennis, Two members of victon are in here, Whipped Choi Soobin, Yeonjun is an outcast amongst the country club, beommie is a meanie but he can never do anything wrong, blame it on the we lost the summer mv, country club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis
Summary: sometimes good comes from the badORsoobin can't stop staring at yeonjun while playing a tennis game with his friends
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	bad decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KpopOverloaded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOverloaded/gifts), [yeonbinnie_babies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbinnie_babies/gifts).



Soobin shouldn’t be watching him, he’s bad news and he knows it. Mother would scold him and he knows it, she would scold him and tell him all the bad things Yeonjun has done, even though Soobin doesn’t really think what he’s done is all that bad. 

Taehyun is chatting with Beomgyu on the other side of the tennis court while Kai retrieves a ball from the country club’s employees. He’s been gone for a little bit now if Soobin actually puts brain power into the thought, but he pays it no mind, he probably stopped to talk with another friend inside the dining room. 

Soobin is content in his staring until Taehyun and Beomgyu suddenly materialize at his side. “Are you staring at Yeonjun?” Beomgyu, forever nosy, asks, a hand on his hip. 

Soobin tears his eyes away from the pink-haired beauty playing a really intense game of tennis. “No, why?” 

Taehyun scoffs and rolls his eyes. “You’re obvious, idiot.”    
  


“That’s hyung to you,” Soobin sneers back, unable to stop himself from glancing over at Yeonjun. He’s playing two on one with some other members of the club, one Soobin believes he shares a name with and another male that looks to be his boyfriend. There’s a saying that’s gossiped throughout the country club and Soobin remembers it when he sees the gleam of a lip piercing on the dark-haired male across from Yeonjun.  _ Misfits hang with misfits _ .

“Whatever, you know you shouldn’t be watching him.” Beomgyu says while adjusting his sweatband after shoving his tennis racket in Taehyun’s hands. He ignores the glare he’s shot as he continues talking, “They’re trouble and you don’t want to be associated with that. I heard they were caught vaping in the bathroom.” 

Soobin scoffs and runs a hand through his hair. “A bunch of our classmates do worse than vape.” 

“A bunch of our classmates are middle class and have nothing to do.” Beomgyu replies and finishes fixing his hair, snatching his racquet back from Taehyun.

Kai returns at the same time and he’s holding a tube of tennis balls so they can begin their match. Soobin has to get in his last words before they start their game so he makes sure to glare at Beomgyu and say, “You’re a pretentious fuck.”    
  


“Not my fault, I’m rich and they’re not.” Beomgyu shrugs and nods his head at Taehyun to follow him. Soobin can hear the idle threats Taehyun’s grumbling underneath his breath, but he follows nonetheless and Soobin is left on his side of the court with Kai. 

“What was that about, hyung?” Kai asks. He works open the tube, pulls out a ball, and places it next to the fence while waiting for an answer. 

“Nothing. Here’s a tip for you, Kai, don’t turn out like Beomgyu.” Soobin holds his hand out for the ball and Kai hands it over quickly. 

“Why not?” 

“...Just don’t be like him, okay?”

“Okay, hyung,” Kai nods and smiles at him sweetly. He moves forward to take his spot so they can start their game while Soobin positions himself, squatting the slightest bit and getting ready to serve. The ball is up in the air once everyone is situated and Soobin is smacking it over the net quickly. 

***

“Hyung!” Kai yells at him for the nth time during the game. “Stop getting distracted! God, that was literally the easiest shot ever!” 

Soobin feels sorry for Kai because not only are they losing by a lot, but because Soobin keeps getting distracted and missing all the hits. He can’t help it though, honestly. Yeonjun looks too good over there with his long pink hair draping over the back of his neck and his bangs over the top of his backwards visor, a cute little bun settled on the curved bill of the white hat. He’s not wearing the usual club attire - there’s an unspoken rule to wear their club polos or vests whenever they’re at the country club - but he looks really nice in the blue sweater and the long white pants he’s wearing, Soobin will not deny it. 

“Hyung!” Kai screeches and Soobin flinches, covering his right ear because apparently Kai was closer than he anticipated him to be. “Sorry, it’s just, we’re losing because you keep looking that way! What are you even looking at?” 

“Kai-ah,” Soobin rubs his ear, cheeks heating up because people are looking at them, “talk quieter,  _ please _ .” 

“Are you staring at Yeonjun?” He asks particularly loudly, loud enough to be heard two courts down where Yeonjun happens to be standing. 

Soobin’s face is ablaze and he shoots a glare at his younger friend. “Kai, stop talking so loudly, jeez!” He huffs, but it softens when a sad look crosses Kai’s features. The natural brightness in his eyes dampens considerably as he glances between Soobin and Yeonjun, who is now staring over at their court with an eyebrow raised. Soobin sighs, he didn’t mean to speak so harshly to Kai, he was just embarrassed and flustered and couldn’t exactly control his temper in the moment. “Kai-” 

“Why are you staring at Yeonjun?” Kai’s voice is fragile and Soobin doesn’t know why. Confusion over takes his features when he realizes that Kai looks like he’s about to break down in tears. 

“Kai, I-”

“Um, excuse me?” Comes a voice from behind Soobin. Soobin hopes and prays it isn’t who he believes it is. He turns and he’s met with beautiful brown eyes narrowed in suspicion. “I couldn’t help but hear my name from over here. Is there a problem?” 

Soobin opens his mouth to answer, but he shies away a bit when he sees Yeonjun’s friends approaching from behind, holding hands with curious and confused looks on their faces. Yeonjun glances back at them for a second and then returns his gaze to Soobin, raising his eyebrow a fraction higher, arms crossed over his chest. “Well?” He asks impatiently and expectantly. 

Unfortunately, before Soobin can force out a syllable, Beomgyu is back over with him, arms crossed sassily, hip cocked, eyes narrowed in a nasty glare. Soobin recognizes that face, it’s his bitch face. “What do you want, Yeonjun?” He spits out Yeonjun’s name like he’s looking at a last season  _ Michael Kors  _ \- “the poor people brand” as he loved to call it - handbag. 

Yeonjun tilts his head and plasters on a smile that’s so blatantly fake, Soobin could see through it a mile away. “Well, I heard my name and was just wondering why it was in the mouth of the stuck up assholes.” He replies cheerily, holding the smile on his face steadfast. 

Beomgyu laughs coyly, “Funny, you thought we would talk about you, narcissistic much?” 

“Says the guy that probably has a shrine dedicated to himself in his closet.” Yeonjun retorts. “Or should I have brought up the hand mirror I’ve seen you praise whenever you look in it?” 

“Just go, Choi, before I have you thrown out of here for harassing me and my friends.” Beomgyu clutches his racquet so tight that his knuckles turn white. 

Yeonjun snorts and opens his mouth to say something else, but then one of his friends grabs his shoulder. “Yeonjunnie, let’s just go.”

Yeonjun makes a disbelieving face and looks at his friend, “Subin-” It’s not him he’s calling, Soobin knows that, but he can’t help the butterflies beating their wings against his heart as it rolls off so smoothly. 

“Subinnie’s right, Yeonjun. Let them act like that, but we won’t be a part of it. We’re better than that,  _ you’re _ better than that.” The man with the lip rings says, glancing over at Soobin and his friends. 

“Listen to Hanse hyung, it’s not worth it. Come on, we can go back to my place, Dad just finished remodeling the home theater.” The other Subin says with a cute smile and guides Yeonjun back so they can start walking away. 

Yeonjun looks mad, but after a deep breath and another glance back at them all - did Soobin just imagine his stare lingering on him? - he walks away with his friends, leaving him and the rest of his group alone. Disappointment accumulates in Soobin’s chest with the slightest bits of anger.

“Come on guys, I need a lemonade, I’m done playing this stupid game.” Beomgyu, like the brat he is, throws down the tennis equipment and heads towards the main lounge. 

Kai follows behind him, scooping up the racquet probably because he feels bad, and Soobin thinks that Taehyun has left as well, but he’s proven wrong when he hears his voice. “You coming, hyung?” 

Soobin turns and looks at Taehyun. “I have to check in with mother around now, so I’m gonna take a few more minutes out here.” 

“Okay, we’ll be inside then.”

Soobin watches Taehyun walk away and once he’s finally inside, Soobin jogs around the building and hopes that all three of them are still walking to the parking lot when he gets over there. He looks around and sighs in defeat when the three are nowhere to be found. 

He starts his trek back to the lounge, but he is pleasantly surprised when he finds Yeonjun sitting on the stairs of the building, staring down at his phone. Taking a deep breath, Soobin composes himself and shyly approaches Yeonjun. “Um...hey? I-I thought you left with your friends.”

Yeonjun gives him a weird look. “Something came up.” He looks away, down at his feet. 

Soobin stands there awkwardly, trying to think of something,  _ any _ thing desperately because if he manages to get something else out, he should be able to continue the conversation. And now he’s overthinking it all.  _ Just say something, idiot _ . Soobin takes a deep breath...then a couple more deep breaths to better prepare himself for speaking. 

Yeonjun lifts his head up and raises his eyebrow just like he did previously when he was first confronting him and Kai. “What do you want?” Yeonjun sighs and glances down at his phone. Soobin looks down at it too and sees that he’s open to the uber app, waiting for a ride. 

“Uh,” Soobin rubs the back of his neck and looks down at the ground, “I just...I just wanted to say that I’m sorry about my-my friends. Um, mostly Beomgyu, he can be...protective.” 

Yeonjun snorts and Soobin shouldn’t find it attractive...but he finds it attractive. “ _ Protective _ , that’s a stretch. But, I guess I’ll forgive you since you’re cute.”

“Y-you think I’m...I’m cute?” Soobin is shocked at the sudden revelation. 

“Yeah, I’ve thought about it ever since I caught you staring at me.” Yeonjun teases with an open-mouthed smirk. 

_ So hot _ , Soobin thinks to himself. Then he realizes what Yeonjun just said and feels heat climbing from his neck to his cheeks to the tips of his ears. “You-you-” 

“Yeah,” Yeonjun answers his unspoken question. “You’re not very subtle.” He chuckles a bit before looking down at his feet. “Look, you’re cute and all, but I don’t date assholes.” 

“What if I-I told you that I’m not an asshole? That it’s really just Beomgyu?” Soobin bites his lip while staring down at Yeonjun cautiously. 

Yeonjun’s eyes shoot up and meet Soobin’s momentarily. Soobin can hear a car pull up behind him and that’s when Yeonjun stands on the steps. “That’s my ride.” He walks past Soobin and grabs onto the door handle, but he doesn’t pull it open. Yeonjun looks at him over his shoulder with his eyes slitted and a contemplative look on his face, “If you’re really not an asshole, prove it.” 

Soobin scrambles for an answer quickly. “I’m the only one that came to apologize.” He rushes, not even sure if Yeonjun could understand him. “But not just because you’re really hot, I just felt bad about what Beomgyu said.” 

Yeonjun licks his lips and checks Soobin out, top to bottom and back up into his eyes. He releases the door handle and taps at his phone for a bit, then extends his arm towards Soobin. “Put your number in.” Soobin complies instantly, entering his phone number into the line above the new chat. He types a ‘hi’ and sends it to himself so he has Yeonjun’s number and hands it back. 

“I’ll see you around, Soobin.” Yeonjun enters the car and Soobin watches him take off, his heart pounding in his ears and the blood rushing into his cheeks, filling them to the brim. Soobin has one last thought about Yeonjun before the car is out of sight:

_ He knows my name _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> okayyyyy so ummmm i wrote this, blame the mv for we lost the summer, the outfits and the hair just- struck me with this idea so bam! here it is
> 
> also dedicated it to these two bc one encouraged me and the other is my reliable beta, thank you both <3


End file.
